


【盾冬盾】感觉太棒

by lxzhii



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, 盾冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我已经喜欢上未来了。”Steve与Bucky重逢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬盾】感觉太棒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And it feels so good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446511) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> 题目始终没有找到一个合理的翻译……居然还有人要我翻成【欢喜得跳跃】【。

是Maria Hill。 她没有发信息或者打电话，直接出现在了Steve在Stark大厦的房间门口，面容严肃。  
“跟我来一趟，Rogers队长，”她说。  
“怎么了？发生了什么？”  
她故意猜疑地看向走廊，Steve最终叹了一口气，抓起夹克，说道，“我想你可以在路上告诉我。”  
直到他们下了电梯，坐进一辆黑色的车，Steve才开口说话。“你知道不管怎样Stark总会知道的。一名神盾特工带着我离开大厦，他不会坐视不管。”  
“是私事，队长，”Hill说。  
“什么意思。”  
她递给他一叠文件。“你的事。”  
Steve皱眉，但是当他翻开文件，他松了一口气。  
“还有多久？”他问道。  
“再过十五分钟。”  
他翻看着Bucky的文件，这大概是Steve生命中最漫长的十五分钟了。有好几部分遗失了——Steve注意到了，毕竟这是纸质文档而非电子版——但是其中关于治疗队伍和医疗介入的暗示已经足够让他猜到发生了什么。  
车停下后，他们向摩天大楼顶层的传输点“你知道，”Hill说道，“Fury局长希望你立刻参与进来。”  
Steve点头。  
“还有事要做。”  
“我可以等，Hill特工，”Steve说，比他想得要平静。Bucky命悬一线，他愿意做任何事救他。哪怕任何事意味着什么也不做。  
他们到了天空航母，一路无言。Hill立刻把他带到了等候区。她让他坐下，然后就消失在了大厅尽头的一个房间。  
等待很艰难，但还不算坏。Steve已经……不，他还在试着融入未来。因为一切都变了；他从来都足够顽强，能面对各种新局面。只是那些恶棍几乎和过去一样的事实让他太难承受。他的过去，他的经历，对他，对另一个总是环过他肩膀的人来说，都意味着太多。  
Hill出来过两次：一次是听到Steve询问Bucky身体状况的细节；第二次出来的时候Steve刚睡几个小时，但是Hill刚走到跟前，他就表现得如同没有睡过一样。  
“他醒了，”Hill说，“大约再过一小时医生就能完成准备工作。”  
Steve点头。喉咙的哽咽让他一句话也说不出来。  
Hill说对了；那只Tony非要买给Steve的贵得出奇的手表刚过去五十七分钟，一个穿着瘦长病号服的身影出现在了走廊。Steve立刻站了起来，Bucky冲他笑，Hill站在他身后，随他一起走了过去，仿佛他一天的时间也没有失去过。  
Steve不愿浪费一秒。他向Bucky走去，双手捧起他的脸，俯身落下一吻。  
Bucky脸马上就红了，向后躲开，Steve手上一空，正准备再次靠近，却注意到Bucky在看在Hill。Hill礼貌地走远了并转过身。  
“没关系的，”Steve说，“我们现在可以这样做。”  
Bucky的笑容又回到脸上，伸出一只手摸着Steve的后颈，“我已经喜欢上未来了。”  
他们四唇相碰，Bucky的嘴唇柔软，带着淡淡的咸味。Steve在他嘴里轻轻呻吟，环住他的手臂将他拉得更近。  
他怀疑Hill暗中打算把Bucky带到别的地方去：可能是去住处，或者去做任务报告，或是其他Steve不知道的地方。但是这几分钟让他记起了Bucky尝起来的味道，也让他想起了他一度以为自己永远失去的感觉：此刻永恒。  
“就算你让我走我也不走了，”Bucky双唇贴着Steve的皮肤，将细碎的吻落在他的下巴上。Steve轻笑，搂紧怀里的人。


End file.
